


fired

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [17]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Protector Kylie puts her foot in
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 3





	fired

“What do you mean I’m fired!?”

Kylie wouldn’t show it on her face, but she was thrilled. That was the type of reaction she wanted; shock and confusion, anger and disbelief, all rolled into one.

If Kyle were to hear any of this, he would probably kill her, but he wasn’t and that was perfect, that was how she wanted it.

Otherwise this whole thing would go to hell.

“You’re not good enough at your job, what do you think? I need someone with better skills to protect this kingdom, and my brother. Stacy and I can’t do it alone and we could most certainly get someone better than you.”

Stan threw his hands up. “Who else could be better?”

Kylie huffed in fake annoyance. “I don’t know yet, do I?”

“Please, Kylie, I can’t leave! I love him more than anything and I would do anything to protect him, I promised you that I would never let anything or anyone hurt him as long as I am alive and I will continue to keep that promise. Please don’t send me away.”

“.....do you love Kyle?”

“I do,” Stan replied without hesitation, “I do love him, with all of my heart.”

“.....hmm.”

“What?”

Kylie smiled. “I knew it.”

Stan groaned as he caught on. “I hate you so much.”

“Haha, I’m gonna be your future sister-in-law, so I’d watch it.”

“Okay, you can stop talking.”

“I will when you go tell him how you really feel.”

“Not happening.”

“Then I won’t leave you alone.”

A very tough dilemma. Kylie did have to wonder if Stan could really take much more of her.

“....I’ll do it tonight, if you leave me alone after that.”

That was even better than expected.

“Fine, but you have to actually do it, or the deal’s off.”

“Done.”

They shook on it.

.........

Kylie finally shut her mouth, just grinning in delight when she was told the great news the following morning.


End file.
